Up-and-coming 5G systems pose great challenges in means of existing systems and further improvement thereof are categorized in terms of focused “key performance indicators” (KPIs), among them peak data rate, spectral efficiency, end-to-end latency, connection density. Key technologies in forward 5G framework include massive multi-input-multi-output (MIMO), ultra-dense networks, all-spectrum access, new network architectures and in-band full duplex (IBFD) communication. Since only half of the physical bandwidth is available in one-way wireless communication, full-duplex systems have been rendered possible in that it doubles the spectral efficiency. As a corollary ahead of the traditional time and frequency division multiplexing, same carrier frequency serves as base for transmitting and receiving signals which also addresses issues such as hidden terminal and throughput degradation caused by large network delays.